In My Eyes
by Hikage-Chan
Summary: What happened after Meredith fell into the water in Walk On Water? Derek begins a desperate search for her, while Meredith lies unconscious. What happens when Meredith finally awakens? MerDer TwoShot


**Disclaimer:** It's so sad that I don't own Grey's Anatomy. If I did, I would have finished watching the whole season already instead of watching it at home.

**Author's Note:** Tee hee, this is my first Grey's fanfic. Love the show and I just had to write something after watching _Walk on Water_.

* * *

**In My Eyes**

Meredith felt herself shout out as her body fell over the edge, tumbling into the icy cold water. Her first instinct was to gasp for air as she struggled in the murky waters. Debris filled the water as she swam towards the surface. As she neared the surface, fragments of the disaster, carried by the current, crashed into her, knocking her against the concrete harbour. Meredith gave a cry as her small body collided against the many objects, her head knocking against the harbour. As the water around her began to turn red, Meredith Grey slipped into unconsciousness. 

--

Derek weaved through the crowds searching for a familiar sight, anyone that would have seen Meredith. He shouldn't have been feeling nervous or scared, because what else could possibly go wrong right now? But Meredith was supposed to have brought that little girl to the Triage tents so the girl could reunite with her mother. But Bailey hadn't seen the little girl, or Meredith. Derek scanned the chaos, but was unable to find Meredith or any of Bailey's interns.

Someone tugged on Derek's sleeve and he turned around to see that kid that was with Meredith. She looked up at him with scared and worried eyes. Derek knelt down on the ground waiting for the girl to say something. When it seemed she wasn't going to talk, Derek decided to talk first.

"Where's Meredith?" he asked, fear encasing his body. "Where's the doctor that was with you?" The little girl looked scared and refused to say a word. "Please, I need to know where that doctor is," Derek pleaded.

The girl hesitated before pointing to the water's edge. Derek followed her finger and saw a man lying unconscious, covered in a navy blue jacket and a bright red medical kit lying nearby. The girl slipped her hand into Derek's and followed him towards the man. Derek picked up the jacket laying on the man, recognising it as the ones all Seattle Grace staff had been wearing when they entered the scene. Derek fingered the ID clipped on the front of the jacket. Pulling the Meredith's ID off the jacket, Derek looked around frantically. What happened to Meredith that made her abandon a patient and a lost girl? He had a feeling... a feeling that something bad had happened to Meredith.

"Where are you?" he whispered clutching her ID tightly.

--

The paramedics were working fast as they transported the injured to the ambulance. James Soo was in his third year of being a paramedic, and this site before him was the worst he'd ever seen. Not even a burning building with one hundred trapped people inside could match up to the disaster unfolded before his very eyes.

As he ran to find more victims, he saw a body in the water, almost submerged in the water. The woman's head was lying on the wooden docks, most of her face and hair coated with blood. Her clothing surprised him, as it looked like something an intern in the hospitals would wear.

James climbed down the ladder to the wooden dock and pulled the woman out of the water. She had a pulse, barely there, and she was breathing softly. Her injuries looked pretty bad. He searched around for any forms of identification, but none. Great, another Jane Doe.

"I need a stretcher here!" James shouted to a paramedic nearby. "We need to get this one to a hospital ASAP. She's barely breathing and has multiple wounds. She's also a doctor, by the looks of her scrubs."

A stretcher soon arrived and Meredith Grey's body was transported to Mercy West. Seattle Grace had been backed up with hundreds of survivors, and now the rest were being sent to Mercy West.

James tossed a pitying glance at the woman, who was most likely a doctor called to help and ended up needing the help.

--

Meredith arrived at Mercy West and was sent to emergency surgery. After five hours of surgery, Meredith was placed in ICU under a coma and listed as a Jane Doe. Even though she had the scrubs, no one in Mercy West recognised her as one of their own. Either she belonged to Seattle Grace or she was part of another hospital. The chief of surgery at Mercy West would give a phone call to Seattle Grace to confirm if this was one of theirs or not as soon as he could contact Richard Webber.

--

Derek was worried. The accident had happened two days ago and there was still no sign from Meredith. She had disappeared and was presumed dead. Once the little girl had found her mother, it had taken a few hours of coaxing before she told them what happened to Meredith.

"The man was moving 'cause he said he was in pain. And then the doctor tried to stop him and she gave him his jacket. But he pushed her and she fell in the water. She didn't come up afterwards," the little girl had told them.

_I don't want to believe that she's dead_, Derek's mind screamed as he rested his head in his hand. He was tired and hungry, not moving from his spot at the hospital since he heard the news she could possibly be… gone. _I was supposed to be her knight in shining whatever. But I couldn't save her. I… I should have kept her from going to work today._

He thought he would never feel the loss of the love of his life again, but after you lose them more than once, the pain becomes near unbearable. He lost Meredith the day he chose Addison, he lost Meredith the day she almost died when the bomb exploded, he lost Meredith the day she went to Finn, he lost Meredith the day he decided to walk away. The thing with those times when he lost her was that he could always see her and that there was always hope that there might be a happy ending. But it had been two days since Meredith had disappeared into Seattle's icy waters. No body had been found and, even if Meredith did fall into the water, she would have swum back to the surface and climbed out. She did know how to swim, right?

"Shepherd." Derek looked up to see the chief standing in front of him.

"What?" Derek whispered hoarsely.

"I just got paged. Someone in the ER is believed to be Meredith Grey. She had no identification on her, so I need to go down and identify the body. I just thought you might like to come, in case it is her."

Derek nodded and followed the chief to the ER. Traffic in the pit had slowed down, but was still a little busy. Derek stepped into Trauma 2 and saw a young woman lying on the table surrounded by doctors. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the familiar dirty blonde hair. Nervously, Derek shoved his way through the interns to get a better look at the woman's face. Disappointment racked his body as the face was nothing like Meredith's. Maybe she was dead…

"Chief, call for you," a nurse said, popping her head through the door. "It's from Mercy West."

"Derek, I'm sorry," Webber said, placing a hand on Derek's shoulder, before following the nurse out of the room.

The chief reached for the nearby extension just outside of the ER. "Chief Webber," he said heavily.

"Dr. Webber! This is Dr. Thompson from Mercy West."

"Afternoon Dr. Thompson. Is there anything wrong?"

"The day of the ferry accident, a Jane Doe arrived at our hospital. We still haven't identified her but she was wearing scrubs."

"Scrubs?"

"Yes, but she isn't one of our doctors, so I'm presuming she has to be yours or she might belong to another hospital."

"Can you describe the doctor?"

"She's blonde, green eyes, 5"7, slim…"

"She sounds like one of our surgical intern that went missing during the ferry incident. How's her current status?"

"Multiple bruises, also a head injury, which led to a coma."

"I'll head over today to confirm if it is one of our interns."

"Great, I'll be expecting you then."

Richard hung up and sighed. Should he tell Derek? Telling Derek might bring him false hope again, but Mercy West's Jane Doe certainly fit Meredith Grey's description.

"Chief?" Richard turned around to see Derek's gaunt face.

"Derek, an unidentified patient at Mercy West matches Meredith's description. I'm heading over there now to confirm whether it is Grey or not. Would you like to accompany me?"

Derek nodded, a spark lighting in his eyes. Richard silently prayed that the Jane Doe was Meredith because he couldn't bear to see Derek die again.

--

Within the hour, Derek Shepherd and Richard Webber were standing in Meredith Grey's room, staring at her small body surrounded by large machines.

"How long has she been like that?" Richard asked a nurse.

"She's been here since the ferry incident."

Derek pulled a chair up to Meredith's bed and clutched her hand in his. "Hey Mer," he whispered. He could hear the chief and the nurse shuffle out of the room. He didn't continue until he heard the door close softly. "I'm sorry I didn't come earlier. I'm sorry I wasn't your knight in shining whatever. I should have saved you." Derek scoffed thinking of an ironic situation. "It's funny; I remember feeling like I was drowning and you saved me. But I couldn't save _you_ when you were drowning."

He kissed her forehead smiling sadly at her unresponsive face. His pager beeped loudly, interrupting their moment. "I have to go, but I'll see you soon. The chief is preparing you to be transported to Seattle Grace. I love you Meredith."

Derek stood up and walked to door, stopping as he was half way through the door. He took one last glance at Meredith before closing the door.

A nurse came in a few minutes after Derek left to check on Meredith's vitals. She was surprised when she heard a moan coming from the patient, and turned around to see the fluttering eyelids of Meredith Grey.

--

"Schedule OR 2 for Mr Chang," Derek said handing a chart to a nearby nurse. She nodded and walked off. Derek sighed and leaned against a wall. This felt so wrong, Meredith being in a coma and he couldn't prevent it.

"Dr. Shepherd, the chief said that Dr. Grey just arrived and is in room 412. It also seems that she's awake," Patricia said.

Derek looked up, his eyes wide. "She's awake?" he whispered. Without waiting for a reply, Derek raced to room 412. "Meredith!" he shouted happily as he burst into the room.

The chief was standing by the window looking at Meredith. She looked thinner than usual and weaker, but she was still the same Meredith, as far as Derek could tell.

"Meredith, you're all right," Derek whispered walking over to her bed.

"What?" Meredith murmured.

"Derek –" the chief began, but Derek cut him off.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you," Derek said clasping Meredith's small hands in his larger ones. "I love you so much; I'm just so glad you're all right."

"Who are you?" Meredith whispered.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I'll leave it here. This is going to be a two-shot so I'll add the second part soon. 


End file.
